Asylums or Highschool- What's The Difference?
by ReaperNinjaGirl976
Summary: After being in an asylum for half her childhood, hinata is out with her 2 brothers, Kiba and Shino. Being in highschool isnt easy, especially since Hinata is used to isolation and was seperated from her best friend. But suprises await Hinata as she goes to the asylum, I mean highschool... you know what, who cares, what's the difference? T for Language and Content PUT ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I would like to apologize to fans of my last story now going up for adoption, but I couldn;t find insparation for continuing it** **any longer. I hope that you'll forgive me! Anyways, I wanted to start this story! It's been playing out in my head for the last three months and I promise to finish this one... I hope. So sit back and don't click anywhere else, because this it the opening page for my new story, "Asylums or Highschool- What's the Difference?"**  
**Disclaimer-chan: ReaperNinjaGirl does not in anyway own Naruto. She does however own the plot and a bag of animal crackers! :)**

I don't know how I got here, but I do know one thing: I finally killed Hyuga Hiashi. Hiashi had been married to my mother for six years before she died suddenly when I was five and my sister was just born. The doctors think she died in childbirth one week after Hanabi, my little sister, was born. But I know that my father had killed her when he crushed a huge bottle worth of sleeping pills in her food, I know because I saw him do it. But poor little innocent me, I didn't know that they were drugs until she died. Before they took her to the hospital, I fought with the paramedics and in the process, accidentally yanked off her necklace she promised to give me when I grew older. I was a beautiful black and silver dragon in flight and in it's curled tail was a glass yinyang with a black pearl and a white pearl as the circles. I also managge to yank off her matching bracelet, which I wore at the age of ten when it had managaed to fit a little.

After my mother's death, Hiashi had gotten into the habit of beating me constantly. Eventually, he would go for Hanabi in her crib and I would have to suffer the beating in exchange for one more day for Hanabi to live. I would learn to fight death and force myself into the hands of life again just to protect what my mother had given ME, not Hiashi ME! At the age of six I lost the feeling of pain everywhere in my body, I learned thow to take hits with the least amount of damage and to deliver them with the most amount of damage, I learned to cook and clean, I held a few jobs pet sitting and gardening, I went shopping for food every week with the money I earned, I planned escape routes and hidding places in my house, and I learned parkor. Whaen Hanabi turned five and I turned ten, I taught her everything I knew about defence, fighting and caring for herself. She learned quickly in order to survive and make me proud of her skills. She even managed to lose pain after half a year which I was especially proud of. The next year I took her to work with me and we earned twice as much money and bought more food.

One thing Hanabi didn't know about me, was that I drank blood. I would kill some small animals and drink their blood. I had first begun this when I was five in an attempt to keep myself alive from loosing too much blood. What became an attempt to survive, became an addiction. Pretty soon I was killing twice a week to have my fill and I would even sneak some into Hanabi's food to keep her alive. I started that when she was off the formula at age one and stopped it after she turned three, but I still kept going. At school I was being bullied by five boys all a year older than me. I didn't know what to do but I found out something in myself one day after school. I had this dark and evil part of myself I had created after so many years of abuse, and on that day I allowed it to take over. I didn't know what happened, but all I remember was feeling my eyes darken from light purple to black and then the five boys on the floor moaning in pain. I never got in trouble and they never bothered me again. That evil part of me was bent on hell to protect Hanabi and I only used that part of me when I needed it. I would always have to summon it when things were dire and it was slowly taking over. I knew because I noticed my eyes were becoming darker and darker everytime I summon my dark side, but I didn't mind. If it ment protecting Hanabi, I would let it take over permenately.

At age twelve, I was horribly blessed with the gift of a curvy body and big boobs. I looked in the mirror once in a while and see my mother staring back. I had her looks: Silky navy blue hair, smooth pale skin, large purple eyes, plump pink lips, a small straight nose, a heart shaped face, and a delicate build. With the way I looked, no one could have guessed that I can knock out a grown man with one hit. Hanabi looked like my mom with my dads hair and skin. She had long silky brown hair, smooth tanned skin, large purple eyes, plump pink lips, a small straight nose, a heart shaped face and a delicate build. With how she looked, no one could have guessed that she could take a man down in ten seconds. We were always together, always strong, always unstoppable, until one day...

I was still twelve and seven year old Hanabi had entered the house before me because I had dropped some change we earned as tip. I had told her to wait for me but she assured me that it was fine because dad was never home at this time. After spending less than five minutes picking up the rest of the quarters I stood up, and as I stood I heared the ear shattering scream of Hanabi and a gun shot. Everything happened so fast. I was suddenly in the house at the bottom of the stairs holding Hanabi's head in my lap. She kept crying about how she was in so much pain, how scared she was to die. I pulled the rest of her body into my lap and rocked with her, singing her favorite song. She would always fall asleep to this very song ever since she was a baby and would still hear it every night when I sang it.

Tears ran down my face as I sang her song over and over, telling how much I loved her, how sorry I was that I didn't protect her from Hiashi. Her breathing was starting to slow down and her eyes were becoming dim. She looked at me with so much love and smiled, "I love you so much Hinata-nii." she said grasping my hand tightly, "I'm glad I got to die looking at my other mommy." I sputtered for an explination, "Even if you didn't have me, you were always my mommy. I knew from the moment I saw you're face, heard your voice, felt your touch, that YOU were my Mom, and that you would love me as a daughter. I left you something in the room under the floor-bored under the bed. I want you to have it. I love you mommy, Hinata." and just like that, her last breath indicated her death. I stared at her for eternity before I screamed my raged, pained scream. I had lost everything that ment anything to me, and I was going to kill the bastard who took it. I picked Hanabi up and placed her on our bed with, what I had just realized, a large hole in her chest. I looked under the bed and saw a black and white gold ring with my name incribed in it.

I placed the ring on my hands and walked to Hiashi's room, kicking the door open and breaking it. He was sitting on his bed with a shotgun hanging loosely in his hand and a glass of beer in his other hand. "You killed her." I said as he downed the drink. He laughed evily and stood, "I sure did." he said stretching, "Had the time of my life too. The look on her face when I shot her was priceless, her scream was music to my ears. You should have seen it, it was amazing." He laughed again and pointed the gun at me, "Now it's your turn." I ran out just before he pulled the trigger and jumped down the flight of stairs, Hiashi at my heels. He ran down the stairs and shot at me again. I fell onto the floor to dodge and turned around to see him discard the gun and stride over, "I want to kill YOU with my bear hands." He said lifting me up by the throat. I summoned all of my dark power and blacked out.

By the time I had woken from, what I call, my dark slumber, I was eating a mangled Hiashi and felt people pulling me off. I fought and struggled but a needle fixed that. I woke up in a hospital room later on and learned that I had gotten shot twice in the back, I was out for three days, my family was dead, and that I had been proclaimed: Mentally Unstable. I was to spend time in the hospital until I'm healed, and then off to the syciatric ward, Kohona's Gentle Leaf Recovery Center for the Mentally Unstable. I figured that it would take at least a few months before I leave but I didn't care. Hiashi is dead, my life is dead, my special treasure Hanabi is dead, and pretty soon I will be too.

**I hoped you all liked it! Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If anyone was waiting long I'm sorry! I've been busy with trying to find a job and earn money for a job! But I'm here so now we can progress. ON WITH THE STORY!  
********Disclaimer-ch****an: I wish I owned Naruto and I also wish I had a million dollars, but I DON'T!**

Hinata's POV chapter prolog-

It's been four years since I had been admitted to the asylum, and two weeks since I had been discharged. Funny how they think I'm stable, when all I really did was play off my insanity; though I have been cured somewhat. I still have nightmares but they think it's normal considering that I'm 'traumatized'. On my first day at 'the place', or the asylum, I had met my God-mother Mitarashi Anko for the first time since I was two. She was a really close friend of my mom but my father made her stay away, I later learned. She told me that my God-brothers, Kiba and Shino, were here too, and that when we're released, we'll live with her.

Kiba came into the room with a muzzle on his face and Shino came in with nothing other than his clothes and shades. Kiba was there because he had been raised by wild dogs and thought he was one too. He went on hunts with them and ever since he's been here, He's been biting people. Shino and an unhealthy relationship with bugs and was found in a giant bee hive that was to be exterminated. He killed the exterminations when they tried to get him out. He was prohibited from going outside, but bugs somehow manage to get into his room. And now they had me to think about. I probably looked ragged and insane with the blood dripping from my mouth, (I had just attacked a guard) but they made no sign of disapproval and actually smiled at me.

After two days, Kiba introduced me to Ino and Naruto, twin brother and sister. They looked so much alike, but Ino had platnum blond hair and Naruto had three whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto saw a fox demon named Kurama and Ino was an extreme annorexic, but they loved each other and were practically joined at the hip. They didn't care if I was a cold, distant killer, they accepted my faults and over time I accepted theirs. It was in 'the place' I met my best friend. He was like me, rejected and alone, even if I had my little sister. He was violent and dangerous and all around psychotic, but I accepted him and he accepted me as well. We were inseperable besides my brothers and the twins, as I like to call them, but after we had all gotten a little better, my friend was to be transfered to another facility. I hugged someone other than Hanabi for the first time that night, and he even stole my first kiss. It was a day I will never forget...

Now that we're back in civilization, we have been told that we were to go to Gentle leaf Highschool. It was a highly recommended school because some of the kids were admitted out of asylums and were put into that particular school. Some call it Insanity Rehab, becuase I guess it's supposed to help you 'recover' however thay do that. We have to go or else it's back to the recovery center, and I am not going back to the shit they call food. Oh well, what could be worse? Or better yet, what's the difference?

FOUR YEARS LATER:

That stupid alarm clock is getting on my nerves. Growling in anger, I snatched the clock and threw it at the wall, shattering it into peices. That was the first, but it wont be the last. Sighing, I got out of bed, grabbed a towel and stumbled into my shower. I washed my hair with my vanilla shampoo and washed my body with my lavender body wash. Afterwards, I stepped out, wrapped myself in a towel and went to get changed. I approached my dresser and turned on my MP3 sound system. Pretty soon, my room was filled with The beautiful beats of Skrillix, the dubsteps of course. 'Maybe I'll listen to some other dubstep later,' I thought as I pulled my favorite shirt over my head. It was a black t-shirt with rips on the sides and had a picture of Death the Kid from Soul Eater with both of his pistols aimed and ready to fire. In the background it said "Why aren't you symmetrical?" in blood red. I grinned at the picture and pulled on my favorite black jeans with various rips and some safety pins holding the rips closed. I yanked on my black and white high-tops that ended below my knees. I put on my jewelry and a black arm-band that had a picture of Gir on it, before going into the bathroom to dry my hair.

I let my hair grow down to the bottom of my back and it was starting to get annoying. Grabbing my favorite black scissors, I expertly cut it off and into choppy layers that looked really good. I evened out my bangs but still left the two long strands that ended at my chin alone. I grabbed another mirror and saw that my hair was now mid-back length, if not a little shorter. Satisfied with the way I looked, I grabbed my backpack and left my room, locking it behind me. I immediately smelled bacon and home-made blueberry waffles before jumping down the flight of steps to eat. Anko, hearing the jump, grabbed the news paper and hit me upside the head with it, scolding me on how I'm not supposed to do that because I could hurt myself. Anko already knew that I couldn't feel pain but still cared if I broke something. Before I would have killed her, but now I just waved it off and made a 'meh" noise. Like I said, the asylum cured me somewhat. As I started to re-explain that I had no feeling of pain in my body WHATSOEVER Kiba and Shino came down the stairs to eat as well.

Kiba had tattooed upside down that looked like fangs, saying that he never wanted to forget his pack, though they practically live in our backyard. He wore a black t-shirt with a wolf that had yellow eyes on it, dark blue jeans, and black running shoes. Shino wore his usual shades, a black sweater with the hood up, a black bandana with a white spider design, dark blue jean shorts, and white Jordans... I forgot to mention that we all have tattoos now. Shino had gotten a black widow tattooed on his back, and I got a yin-yang on the back of my neck, Hanabi's name in navy blue over my heart (Navy blue was her favorite color because of my hair), my mother's name, Hokona, Under Hanabi's in purple, and the words ''Surviving Warrior' in black on my right arm.

Both sat down to eat while anko sat across from us. She gave us a serious look before clearing her throat, "You are all going to a special highschool today," she started, looking us all in the eye, "I want you to behave yourselves and not cause any trouble." she started to grin and then laugh, "Who the hell am I kidding? Do what you need and don't get into a LOT of trouble or I'll have your asses hanging over the fireplace while I sip coffee in the living room." We all laughed, well I chuckled. "Get your asses to school before you're late." Anko said cleaning up the plates, "I can't take you to school because I'm ten minutes late. Take you're boards. I love you." She gave us all a kiss on the head and pushed us out of the door. Kiba lingered for a moment, "Wait! What do you mean 'special highschool'?" He shouted. Mama Anko smirked mischeviously, "You'll see." She said handing us our skateboards and backpacks before shutting the door behind us. We gave each other weiry glances before hopping on our boards and skated to the school.

It didn't take long to reach the school. I mean, we lived a few blocks away for some reason. I hopped off of my board, my brothers following my lead. we walked side by side and entered slowly, looking around causiously. Some kids were carrying instruments, others were taking photographs, others were painting the walls, and there were some who were dancing in the middle of the hallway. I stopped as ralization hit me, "This is an art school." muttered for only my brothers to hear. They stopped and looked at me with realization. "You're kidding right?" Kiba cried out, "Why the hell are we at an art school?" "It's not really just an art school." a female voice answered behind us. We turned around and saw Ino walking over with Naruto right beside her. Naruto was wearing a plain yellow shirt with an orange plaid shirt over, dark blue pants, and white shoes. Ino was wearing a yellow sundress with orange flowers decorating the bottom half. She had a fake yellow rose tied into her hair, orange sandles on her feet, and orange ankle bracelets. Both wore their necklace that had a little sign. When put together, they would make the sign complete. Naruto's had the T and W and the word "Brother" and Ino's had the I and N and the word "Sister".

Kiba blushed under his tattoos and scratched the back of his neck in a nervous habit as he saw Ino approach. He's has had a crush on Ino since they had been locked together in the room back when we still lived at 'The Place.' He told me that all they did was talk about their family and dreams and past and future. He fell in love with her after she told him she wanted a large family with lots of dogs and kids that looked just like him. She was on drugs at the time but those specific drugs make her tell the truth, no matter what. Ever since then, they've been flirting with each other a lot, but neither of them have the courage to ask one another out.

Ino smiled at Kiba and gave him a wink, causing Kiba to grin back and lick his lips. Ino turned back to me, "This school helps the people who left from different 'Places' deal with their problems. For me, I get cooking classes, to show me that food is good for me and other shit. Naruto gets an art class so he could paint Kurama and then destroy it, to show him that Kurama's really not real, but we know better." She paused to hug her brother's arm lovingly, "For Shino, you and Kiba, you could get an athletic class because you have violent histories. Maybe you'll get an art class too." I readjusted my bag over my shoulder and started to walk with them, "So in a way, it's like a rehab center but in highschool form?" I asked tilting my head. Naruto grinned and opened his mouth to say something before bumping into someone.

This guy had almost-as-pale-as-me skin, black as night hair and eyes. His face was sharp yet delicate with pink lips and a small nose. He wore a dark red turtle neck, black pants, and expensive black shoes. He was pretty attractive for a pretty boy. "Watch where you're going Dobe." He growled as he brushed imaginary dirt off of his shoulders. Ino glared at the boy as she helped up her brother, "I don't care how hot you are," she yelled, "But no one, and I mean NO ONE, talks to my brother like that!" The boy glared at Ino harshly, making Naruto and Kiba stand beside her protectively, "Just get out of here Teme or else!" Naruto threatened coldly, showing his rare negative side. The pretty boy scoffed, "Or else what?" It was Shino's turn to step up, "Or else you deal with me and my sister." He said gesturing to me.

The boy turned to look at me and instantly his face turned to shock. My neutral face has become a death glare as I crossed my arms in a menacing manner. His face broke out into a smirk as he approached me with lustfull eyes, "I apologize." he said holding out his hand, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and what might yours be?" I looked at his hand and back at his face before walking around him to walk with my siblings and friends, leaving him dumb-founded. We all walked away but heard footsteps behind us, "Wait!" I turned and saw a girl with her brown hair in two buns. She smiled and stopped in front ofus, "My name is Tenten and what you did was AWESOME!" I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Naruto asked for me. "I've never met someone who didn't immediately fall over THE Uchiha Sasuke! You rejecting him like that was pure gold!"

I gave her a small smile and extended my hand out to her, "My name is Mitarashi Hinata, these are my brothers Kiba and Shino and these are my friends Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Ino." She took my hand in hers and shook it. "I don't mean to pry but are you guys from the 'happy house'?" kiba laughed, "We prefer to call it 'The Place', but yes." She smiled, "Good, I only make friends who come from the same place as I do." She said as she pulled up her long sleeves, showing us her millions of scars. I couldn't help but run my fingers over the pink bumps, "My childhood hasn't been the best," she said quietly, "but I'm learning to get through it." I smiled at her. "We're heading for the office," Naruto said as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "do you want to come with us?" Tenten smiled, "I'd love to!" She said following us.

As we walked into the office there was a high shrilly annoying voice, "What do you mean Sasuke's not here?" We all covered our ears as her pitch rose. "Shut up already Sakura!" Tenten shouted, "You're so fucking annoying!" The girl stopped shouting to look at Tenten. She had sickly pink hair, green eyes and peach colored skin. Her forehead looked big enough for planes to land on. She had on scraps of cloth... literally! She had on what can be assumed a white tube top that was four sizes too small and covered up what boobs she didn't have, a skirt that barely stopped below her cunt, and pink high heels. She was denfinately a slut. "Well, if it isn't one of the school's rejects." She said with a glare. She turned to Ino and I and glared, "I see you brought two others as well." I gave her a death glare as I heald Ino back from kicking her ugly ass.

She turned to my brothers and Naruto before hearts appeared in her eyes. She ran over to Naruto and grabbed his arm, "Hi," she said trying to be seductive, "I'm Sakura and you are?" Naruto growled at her, "I'm her twin brother." He said pointing at Ino who had a smirk on her face. Sakura's eyes widened as she let go of his arm, "I see," she said walking over to Kiba causing me and Naruto to hold back Ino again, "Who are you?" Kiba smirked and pointed to me, "Her brother." Sakura jumped back, "But you don't even look alike!" She screeched, "Ever heard of adoption?" he then pointed at Ino, "I'm also her boyfriend, whom I love very much," point to Shino, "And his brother, who loves my sister as much as I do."

Sakura glared at me. I raised a delicate brow, "Run along now you little cunt, no one want's the gnome under your really short peice of cloth." She gave me the finger which almost made me laugh, but made me glare to cover it up, "Save that finger for a lonely night.*****" I called as she left. Tenten and the others burst into laughter, even the secretary! "Disgusting bitch." I muttered as I approached the lady, "I'm Mitarashi Hinnata and these are my brothers Kiba and Shino." I gestured to my brothers before doing the same with Ino and Naruto, "These are the Uzumaki twins Ino and Naruto. We've come for our schedules and locker numbers." Breif, short and to the point. The woman nodded, "Yes, here you go." Se said as she handed us each a slip of paper, "Have a nice day." she called as we left. Tenten snatched our scheduals and read them all in ten seconds, "You have all of your classes with me!" She shouted in joy. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Were you expecting us to NOT be with you?" he asked. Tenten grinned, "No, this school is really big and very few people attend here dispite the size." She said with a shrug, "Plus no one but us 'special' kids takes almost any real classes. Because we're from 'The Place', we only take English, math, science, and history, but only for a quarter of the day. The rest of the day, we get to have fun!"

She grinned wider and led us to our first class: English. We arrived and sat in the back, but others were already there. She pointed to a chuby boy, "That's Choji," She said, "He eats his feelings. Over there is Shikamaru; he has a sleeping disorder, plus hallucinations. The boy in the green is Lee, he has an overly-hyperactive disorder. The red-head is Karin, she has schizophrenia. Her boyfriend is the guy with the white hair, he's Suegestu who has a violent knife problem. The guy with orange hair is Juugo; he has MPD***** something terrible. The girl Kin has a bad past and hears bells and music randomly, even if it's compleatly silent, which sends her into a frenzy. Deidara like making things explode, Sasori makes puppets out of human bodies, and Toby also has MPD. Lastly, there are the Subaku siblings. The girl Temari has an anger problem and is only calm when she's around her brother Kankuro, who kills and makes puppets, like Sasori. Then there are you guys and me! We're all a happy bunch and we always stick together and stick up for each other. It's like the family I've never had!" She finished with a grin.

I looked over to the Sabaku siblings with a nagging feeling in the back of my head. I had seen them before, but where?

**I'm sorry if it sucked and DAMN it was long but I hope you loved it!  
1* Thanks to one of my best friends DRAVEN!  
2* MPD stands for Multi Personality Disorder in case you didn't know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! I know I take long but isn't it worth waiting? I HOPE SOOOO!  
Disclaimer-chan: She owns it not becuase if she did she would be rich!**

Hinata's POV-

After a few minutes the bell rang but no teacher came. After twenty minutes a silver-haired man wearing a mask walked into the room with an orange book in his hands, "Now, now class." he said in a bored tone, "School had started twenty minutes ago and I expect you to behave." Naruto stood up along with Ino, "Then where the hell were you?!" They shouted at the same time causing the teacher to look up. "Ah yes,' He said sitting down, "I had forgotten that we were getting new students. Well, my name is Kakashi. Come down and introduce yourselves by telling us you names, likes/dislikes, hobbies, and your hopes and dreams. I looked at my brothers before shrugging and walking down to the front. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

Naruto walked up first. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like fighting, eating ramen, talking to Kurama, and hanging out with my sister and friends. I dislike jerks, sluts, people who hurt my loved ones and waiting three minutes for ramen to cook. My hobbies are fighting, training, spray painting, pranks, and eating ramen! My dream is to become someone great so that everyone will respect and remember me." Ino patted his back before walking up, "My name is Uzumaki Ino! I like shopping, dressing up, going to parties, and hanging out with my brother and my friends and my new boyfriend. I dislike jerks, sluts, people who hurt my loved ones, and gross, fattening greasy food. My hobbies are shopping, making clothes, gardening, and flower pressing. My dream is to become a famous fashion designer."

Kiba shurgged as he pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on, "I'm Mitarashi Kiba. I like fighting, wolves/dogs, especially my wolf-dog Akamaru, sports and hanging out with my siblings and friends and beautiful new girlfriend. I dislike jerks, sluts, people who hurt my loved ones and wolf-hunters or animal abusers. My hobbies are training wolves/dogs, sparring, making graffiti art, and soccer. My dream is to be a famous dog trainer and have a family of kids, dogs, and wolves." Shino fixed his glasses and cleared his throat, "My name is Mitarashi Shino. I like bugs, nature, reading and hanging out with my siblings and friends. I dislike rude people, sluts, people who hurt those who I love and pesticide. My hobbies include ant farming, studying bugs, catching butterflies, and playing the piano. My dream is to be a bug breeder and discover new species of bugs."

I kept my eyes closed and stayed leaning against the wall, "I'm Mitarashi Hinata. I like some things like my brothers and friends. I dislike a lot of things like Haruno Sakura. My hobbies are drawing and training. My dream is for me to know, but if I think you're trust-worthy, I might tell you what it is." I felt everyone's weird looks on my skin but stayed quiet. The silence was broken by Kakashi clearing his throat, "Well," He said awkwardly, "we should get class started. So thank you for sharing. You can sit down now." We all nodded before sitting back in our seats in silence.

"Well as you may know," Kakashi said with a grin under his mask, "Today is the first Friday on the month so get ready." I turned to Tenten, "What's he talking about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well," She said putting some things in her backpack, "Every first and last friday of the month we have a shared day with the 'Norms', as we 'Others' like to call them. We usually spend all day with them playing really cool games and having water fights and paintball fights; you know trying to be normal. Its a regulation that we connect with the Norms instead of being just with Others all day so the school settled for twice a month, and it's fine as long as no one get hurt or in a fight. But we Other play some really good pranks on the Norms, especially Sakura and Saskue." She gave me an evil grin and I gave her one back in understanding.

Sakura's POV-

I entered my first hour: Math. My face still had a scowl marring my beautiful face as I thought about that girl and what she said to me. She was smart, mysterious and beautiful. I shook my head; no one is more smart, more mysterious or more beautiful than I am. I mean, I had pretty much gone out with everyone here except those cray-cray***** kids and Saskue. I sat down in the back next to my wonderful Sasuke who had a dreamy look on his face as he stared out of the window. I felt myself smirk, "Thinking about me again, my Sasuke-kun?" I asked leaning closer to him. He turned to me with a look I couldn't identify but it looked like he smelled garbage. I batted my eyelashes at him and put a finger to my lips innocently, but he turned away with a gag making me frown.

"Alright kids!" Asuma said as he entered the door, "Since today is the first friday of the month, that means we're having "Fun Time" with the 'other' students on the bottom floor. So, we're only going to hang for a few minutes before heading down, is that clear?" "Hai Asuma Sensei." We replied as we put out school things away. I evily grinned as I stared at the board in front of me. This would give me the opportunity to humiliate that girl and show her that I'm above and she's below. I tapped my fingers on the desk in anticipation and waited for Asuma's ok to leave and head for the gym.

Sasuke's POV-

I felt my eye twitch at the sound of cheap manicured nails tapping on the desk beside me. I turned to look at Sakura who had an evil grin on her ugly face, which left me surprised though I didn't show it. She was never this excited on the first Fridays to interact with the Others like she was today. I shrugged and turned back to the window to daydream about that beautiful girl again. Her eyes were a menacing yet sexy purple, her hair was that perfect shade of navy blue, her skin was white as snow and her lips red as a bloody rose. I noticed a tattoo on her arm and another peeking out of her shirt, which still showed me her Goddess curves and big bust. Her legs were long and perfect as well was her butt which I happily viewed as she walked away after rejecting me. That last though make me wince. She rejected me...

No one has ever done that before and it made me angry how she didn't even acknowledge me, didn't swoon, flirt, blush, or even say anything; she just walked past and away. I felt my hands clench in anger, 'How dare she?' I thought, 'She dare defy my good looks? She will be mine and afterwards she will be punished.' I smirked at the thought. 'But how I do it, is the real question. Maybe showering her with love and then ignoring her? Giving her kisses and gropes before leaving her begging for more? Teasing her big perky...' "Alright students, let's go." Asuma called, braking my train of thought. I smirked as I stood, 'I'll get her in the paintball field.' I thought as I walked through the door, 'I'll MAKE her mine.'

No One's POV-

Hinata paused in the hallway with a cute little kitten-like sneeze making her friends squeal and say "AWWW!" very loudly which made her blush in embarrassment. She glared with the blush still present but everyone stopped and walked on with a smile. Kiba tousled her hair like she was a puppy and Shino patted her head like she was three but she smiled and allowed it for the moment. "What are we doing first?" Ino asked aloud. Lee jumped in front of her and yelled, "We are going to find my true love and I will introduce you all so that we can all be friends in youthfulness!" He then ran ahead of the group as Ino looked to Tenten for an explanation. "Lee has a Norm senior boyfriend that hangs out with us Others." She said with a smile, "He's pretty cool whan you get to know him." Ino made an 'oh' face and nodded in understanding.

As soon as they entered the gym, the group made their way to the bleachers and sat talking while Lee ran around the gym a few times as a way to wait for his boyfriend to arrive. Soon the Norm entered and some went off into their own clicks while others started to talk to the Others like good friends, making Hinata smile inwardly. It made her glad that some Norms would treat the Others like humans instead of freaks. It showed her that there were some decent people in the world who accepted people who were different from them.

"My beloved!" Lee suddenly yelled, "These are my new friends. That is Uzumaki Ino and her brother Naruto, and That is Mitarashi Shino and his brother Kiba and their younger sister Hinata. My friends, this is my true love, Hyuga Neji. Please treat him well!" Hinata immediately turned and was greeted with warm grey eyes that held as much surprise as her own eyes. They stared at each other, ignoring the weird stares of their friends as they searched each other's eyes. "Imoto?" Neji mumbled. immediately Hinata threw herself into his arms and gripped his shirt like her life depended on it. She felt Neji wrap his own arms around her and held her tightly as his tears landed on her shirt.

After five minuets, they pulled back and stared at each other's face with smiles. "I didn't know you would be here Neji-oniisan!" Hinata said, her smile growing. "Same goes for me Imoto." Neji said. They hugged again before Tenten cleared her throat. They didn't bother moving while Lee spoke for them, "Neji had a younger cousin named Hinata who he lost contact with after she was admitted to The Place, which is way he has no trouble talking with us. He has been trying to find her for years but I did not think that Hinata-chan would be THE Hinata Neji had been looking for, even though they both look alike in many ways! I am such a fool to have not seen it sooner!"

Neji released Hinata to hug Lee and give him a peck on the cheek. "Aw, what a sweet sight." A shrilly voice said behind Hinata. Sakura stood with two other girls by her side looking smug and more like a slut if possible. She smirked at theglare everyone sent her way. "I should have know the freak-loving-gay, Neji would be related to Ho-nata." She said flipping her short pink hair back. Hinata tok threesteps into Sakura's face with a glare, "You can insult me all you want Skank-ura Whore-runo," She said in a low deadly tone, "But is I ever hear you talking shit about my family again, It wont end pretty." She gave Sakura a once over, "Though, it was never pretty to begin with."" She then sent Sakura a the most terrifying glare in history, which made said slut turn white and take a few steo backs. "Now get out of here before I do something I wont regret!" She hissed. Sakura took no time in turning around and running out of the gym with her two friends following.

The group then broke out into cheers before Sasuke sauntered over with a smirk. "Hey Hinata-chan~." He said winking at her. Neji glared at Sasuke, "What do you want Uchiha?" He demanded. Sasuke turned to Neji with a glare, "None of your business Hyuga." He spat, "Just trying to make conversation with someone who deserved to have it with the great Uchi-HOT Sasuke." Hinata stood in front of Neji protectively, "The 'Hyuga' happens to be my cousin Uchi-ROT Sas-Gay." She said in anger, "So you had better shut that mouth of yours." Sasuke's smirk grew tight at the mockery of his name, "Dear Hinata-chan," He said smoothly, "we can work this out. Just give me five minuets to impress you and sweep you off your feet." Hinata scoffed as she crossed her arms, "Trust me Sasuke," She said, "You don't impress me. *****It'sjust that you think you are the cock of the walk's hot shit, but when in fact you are not; more like you are something that rhymes with the cock of the walk's hot shit, but is so much worse than the cock's shit*****." Kiba, Shino, Ino, and Naruto all nodded with grins on their faces as Sasuke's face twisted in confusion. Hinata scoffed again, "Just get out of here." She said impatiently. Sasuke gave her a dark smirk as he said, "I'll get you one day my love." And walked away. Hinata roller her eyes. "Doubt it." She mumbled.

"Alright everyone," The principle Tsunade announced, "it's time to start the games! Pick a game and every hour we'll switch off to another one! If you cannot or do not wish to participate a certain game then sit on the bleachers until you get to one you can play! Questions? No? Well then, let's get started!"

**I'm sorry it's short but I wanted this done already and I thought I would leave it here to make you wonder... R&R!  
1.) *I hate this word soooooo much and + I could hear Sakura saying that stupid word...  
2.) *I got this from one of my best friend's page. She absolutely loves Home Stuck which it is originally from. P.S. if you like Power Puff Girls Z, then got to her page. Her name is Ready-To-Play...**


	4. NOTICE!

**Notice to all my readers, followers, friends, family, ECT... ,**

I am not quitting on this story! Let me make that clear, **I AM NOT QUITTING THIS STORY!** I am just putting this story on hold for the time being because... well lemme explain...

I had originally written two stories revolving around this plot; this story I had written now, was the second one. The reason I wrote that was because I had not found the first story, and I had decided to write the second story with the first in hopes that I would still get both in one. But I recently found the first story so I have decided to write the first story now so please don't hate me now that **"Asylum or Highschool- What's the Difference?"** is on hold. promise that I will try to type up my first story, **Asylum or Hell- What's the difference?** as fast as I can. But I wont do **AOLWTD#1** half-assed because what kind of writer would I be if I did that? Well anyways I hope that you'll understand and that I wont get killed for this. I'm sorry but I hope that you'll like my first story too!

**Sincerely:**  
**Raquel, The Reaper Ninja Girl**


End file.
